


Ocean's Two

by silverwriter01



Series: Oceans [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Chloe and Nadine are back in India looking for the moon god Chandra's treasures. While waiting for a full moon, Chloe suggests they go watch the new Ocean's movie. Things take an interesting turn from there.





	Ocean's Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armengard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armengard/gifts).



> I'm supposed to be writing a Christmas in July fiction right now, but these ladies caught me instead.
> 
> This is for Armengard who wasn't trying to lure me into writing a Chlodine fiction but did anyway. Armengard is a top-notch writer. They probably don't need this fiction as a gift, but it's happening anyway. Thank you, Armengard, for bouncing ideas with me.

“You know, it’s no Halebidu, but you have to admit it’s got its own charm,” Chloe Frazer said to her partner as she overlooked the view of the forest hills spread out before them. She pulled out her phone to snap a picture.

Realizing she had heard no response, Chloe turned to look for her partner. A smile grew across her face as she watched Nadine Ross creeping stealthily towards a tree with a dense canopy.

There was either an enemy combatant or an animal in the tree, Chloe decided. Nadine was never so focused as when she was about to fight a person or admire a creature. She snapped a few pictures of her partner for fun.

She didn’t wait long. Soon Nadine was back by her side with a broad grin on her face. “It was a group of zati monkeys. Bonnet Macaques. There was one breastfeeding her kid. They’ll breastfeed their young for over seven months.”

Chloe grimaced. “Nadine, love, I just ate.”

“Would you look at that view,” Nadine said, ignoring her partner’s words and walking towards the ledge. “No wonder the monkeys like it here. Plus all the fruit in the trees.”

“You really are fond of monkeys. Aren’t you, china?” 

“Ja. What’s not to like?”

Chloe didn’t have an answer for that. She joined her partner in taking in the view. They were in the southern division of the Kalrayan Hills located in the Eastern Ghats. The section was technically called the Periya Kalrayans, meaning the big ones. The lower half of region was twice the height of the northern half; averaging over 4000 feet.

“So where is this temple?”

Chloe reached into her pocket to pull out their map. She ran her finger over the laminated copy until she found their location. “According to the map, the entrance to the temple is somewhere along this ridge.”

“Are you sure we can trust Drake about this?”

“Sam said it’s from a reliable source.”

“Really?” Nadine drawled. She still didn’t trust the Drake brothers. She didn’t necessarily want to destroy them anymore, but she didn’t trust them.

“Yes. He acquired it from a jilted lover who took it from the library of a collector who purchased it off the black market from someone who stole it from the National Museum Archives in New Delhi.”

“Reliable,” Nadine repeated, counting multiple levels of thievery.

“Quite,” Chloe said, folding up the map to put back in her pocket. Nadine shook her head at the action. She hated folding maps. It put creases where there shouldn’t be creases. She had been trying valiantly to teach Chloe to roll their maps, but she was getting nowhere fast.

“We have to jump across this ledge, shimmy around, leap across a chasm, and climb up to another ledge we can regroup on. Got that, love?”

Nadine barely had time to nod before Chloe was on the move. She took a moment to admire her partner. Very few could look so good doing death-defying stunts. Chloe was a bit like a monkey, she decided. Before jumping, Nadine glanced up for suitable branches to rope in case something went wrong. There was several hanging over the cliff face they were climbing.

“Thank god for trees,” Nadine muttered before she leaped.

Chloe had already climbed across the face of the extremely tall hill/small mountain and was getting ready to jump across the chasm. Someone had kindly painted the ledge white, so she knew where to aim. Chloe bent as much as her hand and footholds would allow before pushing off.

The jump was good. Chloe’s hands made solid contact with the ledge, and she had a secure grasp. Take that Ninja Warrior, she thought.

Of course, that was when things went wrong. The rocks under her hands gave way just as she started climbing up.

“Nadine!” She yelled as she fell.

“Chloe!” Nadine shouted. She had seen her partner fall hundreds of times by now, but it never stopped her heart from trying to rip out of her chest. And she wasn’t below for Chloe to grab onto her.

Chloe quickly caught onto some vines about ten feet below where she had been jumping. She thanked the gods for natural vegetation as she tried to catch her breath. “I’m alright.”

“I’m coming,” Nadine promised, already getting out her rope. She threw it as hard as she could with one hand to attach it to a tree thirty feet above them. Someone had been nice enough to wrap old rope around a branch to show a good swinging point. “Just hold on.”

“I’m fine!” Chloe called back, already looking for other possible places where to climb up. Seriously, it’s like Nadine forgot all the times she saved herself in Hoysala.

A shadow crossed over her as Nadine swung safely into the much sturdier ledge. She tossed the bottom of her rope down for Chloe once she was satisfied her grappling hook was secure. “Here! Grab it!”

Chloe Frazer would not have grabbed anyone else’s rope a few months ago. Not before Hoysala. A hand, maybe, but only after saving herself most of the way. Even Chloe Frazer after Hoysala was having a hard time considering taking Nadine’s rope.

“Chloe!”

“Alright. I’m coming,” Chloe snapped back.  She mentally chided herself, “It’s just a rope, Frazer. It’s not like you’re marrying her.”

She grabbed the rope and started climbing. Nadine began pulling on her end, and in no time, Chloe was standing on the same shelf.

“Thanks, partner.”

“Anytime,” Nadine promised. She looked around for other possible routes. “So which way do we go?”

Chloe pulled out her map and unfolded it. She squinted as her finger ran along a crease. “Does this look like a line or zigzag to you? I can’t tell.”

Nadine’s jaw clenched as she snatched the map from Chloe’s hand. “This is why we roll our maps!”

“Hey, hands off, Nadine. That’s mine,” Chloe said, trying to take the map back. Nadine held it out at arm’s reach behind her. “Just let me look, Frazer.”

Chloe shuffled forward to try and grab it. “No way, _Ross_.”

“Frazer! Watch your hands!”

Chloe wasn’t paying attention to what she was grabbing. She just wanted her map back. It was a control thing. She half jumped and leaped at the same time to snatch it from Nadine’s hand.

“Got it!” She cheered, triumphantly. It turned into a panicked squeak as she realized one of her feet was no longer on solid ground, she was very off balanced, and she was falling. Her free hand lunged forward to grab Nadine.

“Chloe!” With one arm wrapped around her rope, Nadine leaned forward to catch Chloe’s hand. Chloe’s foot found purchase on the ledge and with a grunt, Nadine pulled her back on solid ground. She pulled so hard she found herself wrapped up with her business partner. The only reasonable thing to do in her opinion was to hook her free arm around Chloe’s waist to keep her from moving.

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Nadine snapped. She could feel both their hearts pounding.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Chloe grinned. “Buy a girl a drink?”

“You _are_ out of your damn mind.”

Chloe patted the arm keeping her secure. “And this is really lovely, but we have a temple to find. Don’t take my map again. That’s one of our rules, dear.”

She pulled away to study the map and side of the cliff again. Nadine grumbled in Afrikaans about crazy women as she pulled her rope from the tree and wrapped it up to put on her belt.

“What’s that, china?”

“Nothing.”

 “I think it’s a line and I think our temple is around this ledge. It faces the path of the moon as well.”

“How do we know the treasure is still in the temple? This area is more populated than our last treasure hunts,” Nadine pointed out.

“It’s India, darling. It’s more populated than most of the world.” Chloe scouted her next jump as she folded the map back up.

Chloe lifted her left hand. “It could be gone.”

She lifted her other hand. “It could be there.”

She weighed her hands as if balancing a scale. “It’s a risk. It’s always a risk.”

“I don’t take big risks without a big payday.” It was a motto Nadine lived by.

Chloe leaped across to the next ledge. “Relax, love.”

“You’ll live longer,” Both women finished. Chloe flashed Nadine a smirk before studying the wall in front of her. “I’m going to need your help here. I think this is a two person job.”

Nadine evaluated the very tiny mantel Chloe was standing on. There would barely be room for her. Nadine jumped anyway and grunted at the impact.

“Hurts the chest, doesn’t it?” Chloe teased. Nadine rolled her eyes. “My breasts may never recover.”

“That would be a pity,” Her partner muttered, mostly to herself.

“Frazer, as nice as this tiny ledge is, how do we open the door?”

“I place my hand here, and you place your hand there.” Chloe pointed to the appropriate spot. Nadine was able to make out the faint indent of a palm print within a circular stone and place her hand inside. Chloe positioned her hand in her circle. “Now I think we turn our hands towards each other. You go clockwise, and I will go counter-clockwise.”

“Roger.”

It took some women power to get the stones turning. Nadine grunted, “We should really pack some lubricant for things like this.”

“Lube does make everything better,” Chloe gasped, struggling to stay on the ledge and keep turning her stone.

“Why did I know you would say that?”

“Are you calling me predictable?”

“I would never,” Nadine chuckled.

Their stones finally clicked into place, and the mountainside began to shake. They stumbled forward as the stone wall swung inward.

“So it was a door,” Chloe proudly stated, dusting off her hands. Nadine arched a brow. “What did you think it was?”

Chloe would never admit the crease in the map had left her unsure if it was a door or a trap. Then she would have to take the time to roll her maps, and that just wasn’t happening. Instead, she took her flashlight off her belt and turned to inspect the temple before her.

It wasn’t a vast temple. It was just a single room and in the back was a painstakingly carved, marble statue.

“Chandra, god of the moon,” Chloe softly whispered. She moved forward to admire him. “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, gorgeous.”

“He looks like a woman,” Nadine said, tilting her head a little to look over the statue.

Chloe smirked. “He was said to be very beautiful. He was married to the 27 daughters of Daksha. He also had an affair with Tara, the wife of Brihaspati.”

“Busy man.”

“Very. Not only is he the god of the moon but he is also the god of flowers and fertility. People would pray to him when they wanted to have a child. He’s also known as the fulfiller of wishes and dreams, and remover of all sins.”

“So why are we in the temple of Jesus?”

“Be respectful, china. We’re here because Chandra was said to always carry a club and a lotus. Both are said to be made of gold.”

Nadine could see the statue was carrying a club and a lotus. Neither were gold. They were perfectly carved of stone, same as the statue. However, the god had four hands, and there was something in the third.

Chloe’s attention was also on the item in the third hand. “Usually he’s depicted with a cup. That looks like a box.”

Nadine could already see her partner’s hand reaching for the item. “Chloe, don’t touch that…of course, you touched it.”

The pair braced themselves for a trap. Nothing happened.

“See, nothing to worry about.”

“Yet,” Nadine grumbled. “So what is it?”

Chloe studied the box in her hand. It appeared to be a stone cube with nine blocks on each side. The blocks were all different colors with different random shapes carved into them. She was surprised to find the cube could twist by rows and by columns. “Nadine, you’re not going to believe this, but I think this is like an ancient Rubik’s cube.”

Nadine’s interest was immediately peaked. Chloe started looking around the room for more clues. “There are six sides to this temple. I bet we can find a carving on each side to match. Here, hold this.”

Chloe handed off the cube and walked to one side of the room to brush away some dirt. “Yes. Look here. It’s a carving of the waning moon. I bet the opposite side is the waxing moon.”

She pulled out the phone to start taking pictures. “Here’s what we’re going to do, china. We’re going to take pictures of all the sides and head back into town for the internet. I bet we can figure out how to solve it with a tutorial and come back here to put it in Chandra’s hand.”

Chloe turned to find her partner proudly holding out the cube.

“Done.”

Chloe almost slipped putting her phone in her pocket. “Done? You mean you solved it already?”

“Ja.”

Chloe could feel a huge grin growing on her face. “You’re secretly a nerd, aren’t you?”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Are you going to take it or what?”

Grateful that they didn’t have to go back to town, Chloe pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, china. You’re the best.”

Nadine mentally cursed herself in three languages for blushing. “Don’t mention it.”

Chloe placed the box carefully back on the moon god’s hand and waited. And waited. And waited some more.

“Nothing happened.”

Chloe pursed her lips. “I can see that. Perhaps you…”

“If you say I did the puzzle wrong you’re going to be very sorry,” Nadine growled.

Her partner quickly backtracked. “Perhaps it’s the wrong time of the month. I mean, Chandra is the moon god. Legend says the moon always used to be full until Chandra upset Ganesh.”

“Oh, your favorite.”

“Hush,” Chloe said but didn’t correct her. “Ganesh loved sweets. One of his followers gave Ganesh all the sweets he could want. He ate all day and waddled home that night with all the sweets he couldn’t finish. He fell, tore his dress, and spilled the sweets everywhere. Chandra started to laugh at him. Ganesh was so mad that he took off one of his tusks and threw it at Chandra. That’s what caused the crater in the moon. He also cursed Chandra so that no one will ever see his beautiful face again.”

“Chandra was distraught of course. He begged Ganesh to forgive him. Ganesha did forgive him because he was easy going. But he couldn’t take away the curse. He altered it. He said Chandra would fade away until no one could see him, but then he would start to reappear until he was at his brightest. This cycle would repeat every month.”

“So,” Nadine mused. “What phase of the moon do you think we need to be in? New moon, waxing crescent, waxing gibbous, full moon, waning gibbous, waning crescent?”

“The things that come out of your mouth never seize to amaze me, love,” Chloe said, thoroughly impressed. “But look at Chandra. He’s beautiful. Absolutely divine.”

Nadine thought, again, that he looked like a woman, but she kept the thought to herself.

“I think it’s a full moon. That’s when Chandra is at his best.”

Nadine gave it some thought. “That’s six days away.”

“Yep.” Chloe snatched the cube out of Chandra’s hand. “I guess we have to wait. Let’s head back to town.”

“What are we going to do for six days?” Nadine asked.

“I could think of some things,” Chloe said with a smirk.

And she did think of some things. They spent the next four days mostly visiting museums. Or, at least, Nadine called it visiting museums. Chloe insisted they were casing future jobs. They did find time to visit a few wildlife sanctuaries that delighted Nadine to no end.

The business partners were walking back from an antique store on the fifth day when Chloe grabbed Nadine’s arm and tugged her to a halt outside of an Indian movie theater. “Let’s go see a movie.”

“I don’t like movies,” Nadine said, flexing her arm to get Chloe to let go. Little did she know it had the reverse effect on Chloe as she felt muscles tighten under her hands. Chloe only wanted to hold on.

“I’ve seen you watch TV before,” Chloe protested, trying to tug her into the theater.

“Those were documentaries. Animal documentaries.”

“Zootopia is not a documentary,” Chloe said, pulling out her ace card. Nadine went limp in her grasp. She thought she had been so careful to hide that fact from Chloe.

“Fine. What do you want to watch?”

“Ocean’s 8. See? It’s playing in thirty minutes.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

Chloe gasped, “What? Why?”

“It looks ridiculous. I don’t want to see it.”

“How can you say that? You said it yourself. There are not many women out here. We should support each other.”

“It’s a movie,” Nadine protested. “Not real life.”

“We have to support each other,” Chloe insisted.

Nadine heaved a sigh. “Fine. Whatever.”

Chloe’s grip slipped down Nadine’s arm until she held her hand. She tugged her forward towards the theater. “Come on. I promise: if you like the other Ocean movies then you’ll probably like this one.”

“I’ve never seen the others.”

“What?” Chloe gasped. Nadine grunted as she was immediately pulled in the opposite direction. “Where are we going now?”

“You can’t watch this one if you haven’t seen the others. We’re going back to the hotel so you can watch 11, 12, and 13 before we can watch 8.”

“This sounds like so much trouble,” Nadine muttered, but she couldn’t help but notice that they were still holding hands. In the middle of a very crowded and very foreign country. A country where same-sex couples were denied equal rights, and was, in fact, illegal. Nadine finally shrugged off any worry on the matter. She was sure she could handle any upset locals, and they had an escape plan.

Back in their hotel room, Chloe pointed. “Get on the bed.”

Nadine didn’t move. “You could buy a woman dinner first, Frazer.”

Chloe shook her head. “No. No, I never needed to. On the bed, china. We got to a trilogy to watch.”

Nadine sighed as she settled in on Chloe’s bed. She stole Chloe’s pillows to prop behind her against the headboard. “Can we at least order food? I’m starving.”

“Pizza?”

“That’s fine.” Nadine didn’t actually like pizza but had never told Chloe so. She was confident she would never hear the end of Chloe’s teasing if the other woman found out. A soft smile crossed her face as she remembered eating celebratory pizza in the market. She could tolerate the complicated food in exchange for those memories.

It hadn’t been hard to eat pizza in the market. Either she had been starving from saving a million lives, or that pizza hadn’t been so bad. The cheese had been particular stringy and fun.

Chloe ordered takeout from the hotel’s phone and then stole all of Nadine’s pillows to bring back to her bed. Fair was fair. After situating the pillows, she grabbed her laptop off the floor.

As she settled on the bed, Chloe pressed herself tightly against her partner’s right side, so they were touching from their shoulders to their ankles.

“Must we sit so close?” Nadine mumbled, troubled but not unpleased.

“I’ve very near-sided,” Chloe said, placing the laptop on top of their legs, so it was perfectly between them. The screen was a little tilted. Nadine’s thigh muscles were thicker than hers, but Chloe wasn’t going to complain about the matter. 

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” Chloe cheerfully agreed. She pressed play. “And here we go.”

Chloe loved to talk during movies. She loved to talk period, so how could she not want to point out every little detail or fact? Chloe had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Nadine also loved to talk during movies (well, technically, animal documentaries). The stiff, rule-following woman would give out random facts or correct anything the commentators got wrong.

Nadine was quick to start talking during this movie. “Are there no women on the team?”

“No. That’s why going to see eight is important.”

*

“Brad Pitt’s character is always eating,” Chloe commented. “The actor thought his character would always be on the go and didn’t have a lot of time to eat.”

*

“See, Ocean rolls his maps,” Nadine proudly pointed out when she noticed it. She ignored the elbow jab in her side.

*

“That Basher bloke sounds a bit like you, Frazer.”

“Just the cockney-slang, china.”

*

“Pizza’s here,” Chloe called out, pausing the film. Both women kept a hand on their guns during the entire exchange. One could never be too careful while exchanging money for goods.

*

“Are you taking notes?” Nadine asked, incredulously.

“No,” Chloe insisted yet she kept scribbling away on a pad beside her on the bed.

“How can you be taking notes on a movie about a bunch of cons?”

Chloe laughed. “What do you think we are, Nadine?”

“Not cons,” Nadine insisted. “Treasure hunters.”

“Same thing, love.”

“Bugger that.”

*

“So?” Chloe asked slowly as she paused the movie on the credits. “What did you think?”

She waited patiently for her partner to think through her answer.

“It was okay.”

“Okay?” Chloe parroted, stunned. “Okay? You just watched a great heist movie, and you think it was just okay?”

“Ja.”

Chloe huffed as she slammed back against the headboard. “Fine.”

“Don’t take it personally. It was just an okay film.”

“We’ll see how you feel about Ocean’s 12, then.”

Nadine stopped her from hitting play. “Chloe, let’s go see the movie. I’ve seen enough to know what the idea is.”

“But it’s a franchise,” Chloe objected. “You have to play 1, 2, 3, and 4 before you can play the expansions.”

Nadine shook her head, “I have no idea what you’re going on about, Frazer, but I’m going to say you’re wrong. Let’s watch the new film. What if today is the last day it plays? We have to support women right?”

“That is true,” Chloe mused. “You talked me into it, china. Let me see if the theater has showtimes online.”

The theater did, and the movie was starting in nineteen minutes. Chloe hustled them both out the door; a strange change in their dynamic.

Twenty four minutes later, they were seated in the middle of the back row. Chloe had wanted to sit close to the front, but Nadine refused to be anywhere except with her back against a wall.

“Not a lot of people here,” Nadine said, scanning over the crowd. Most of them appeared to be women.

“Hmm. Better that way,” Chloe said. She placed a hand on top of Nadine’s arm which was resting on their shared armrest. She meant to tell her to share. Instead, the entirely wrong words came out of her mouth. “Are we here on a date, love?”

“What?” Nadine gasped loudly, jerking her arm out from under Chloe’s touch. A few heads turned to look at her, and she was grateful the theater was dimly lit. “What are you going on about, Frazer?”

“Well,” Chloe mused. “You paid for our tickets and offered to buy me snacks. That sounds like a date to me.”

Nadine scoffed. “That’s just being chivalrous. Plus, I’m the only one who brought money.”

“No one has ever taken me on a date to the movies,” Chloe declared, settling her arm happily on their armrest. “I usually just sneak in by myself.”

“It’s not a date,” Nadine grumbled, crossing her arms.

Chloe had an amused smile on her face through the previews.

“So what if it was?”

“Shh, love, the movie’s starting,” Chloe said, waving a hand at her. Sandra Bullock was on the screen, and Chloe felt an instant kinship with her.

She froze when she felt Nadine take her hand and turned to look at her. Nadine asked again, “What if it this was a date?”

Chloe lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She was taken back by Nadine’s forwardness. “You’re taking a big risk here, china.”

“It could be a big reward. So…yes or no. Is this a date?”

Chloe thought over her next words carefully. “If this was a date…then my date would let me watch this movie in peace. No talking until afterward. Can you do that?”

They both knew that wasn’t an actual requirement of being Chloe’s date. But Nadine was willing to play along. She returned her attention towards the heist film. “Ja. I can do that.”

For the next one hundred and nine minutes, Chloe Frazer remained annoyed with Nadine Ross. She had ruined the movie for her. Instead of savoring the film, Chloe half-watched and half-fretted over their future conversation. How dare Nadine call her out on her teasing?

Sure, there were good parts. Chloe felt warm whenever she and Nadine laughed at the same scene. She choked up a little when Debbie Ocean gave her pep talk speech, “Somewhere out there is an eight-year-old girl lying in bed, dreaming of being a criminal. Let’s do this for her.” And she cheered as the ladies succeeded.

The lights came on as soon as the credits ended; Nadine made them sit until the film was finished. Everyone else had already left. Chloe was entirely not ready to talk about dating. She was eying potential exits when Nadine asked, “How about we get some sweets?”

“Sweets?” Chloe repeated, risking a look at her business partner.

“Ja. Sweets. Lekkers. You know, the things you eat after dinner?” She mimed putting food in her mouth.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I know what sweets are, Nadine. Fine. Let’s go settle your sweet tooth.”

The pair immediately started arguing about whether Nadine had a sweet tooth and continued to do so out of the theater and down to where vendors sold food. Chloe found a vendor selling gulab jumuns and bought a dozen using Nadine’s money. Gulab jumuns were balls made from milk that had been cooked down into a dough-like substance, fried, and soaked in syrup.  She used a skewer to nibble on one while Nadine immediately consumed four.

“These are good,” Nadine said around a mouth full. Chloe stared at her in wonder before spearing another ball for herself. “You’re going to have to give that vendor your share of the money if you keep eating them like that.”

Nadine popped another into her mouth. “It would be worth it. I like a woman who knows how to make sweets.”

A witty retort died on the tip of her tongue when Chloe realized what Nadine was doing. She was trying to continue their date without freaking out Chloe. Nadine was also trying to eat more than her fair half of the sweets.

Chloe took another ball. “So where too next, love? Mom said my curfew was midnight.”

“I’m positive your mother never gave you a curfew because she knew you would break it.”

Chloe acquiesced. “That’s exactly what happened. My mother thought letting me be a free spirit would make me naturally accept society’s rules.”

“And we both know how that turned out.” Nadine grinned when she received a punch in the arm for her comment.

“Dickhead.”

“Don’t forget stubborn.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Chloe promised. Nadine offered her the last gulab jumun with her fingers. Instead of taking it with her skewer like Nadine probably thought she would, Chloe leaned forward to wrap her lips around Nadine’s fingers. She pulled back slowly, savoring the taste, and watching for her reaction.

Nadine’s voice came out low and raspy. “Now who’s being a dickhead?”

“Just testing the waters, china. Got to see if it’s worth giving you a goodnight kiss at the door.”

“And what’s the verdict?”

“Undecided,” Chloe teased. She snagged Nadine’s arm and started tugging her along. “Come one. Let’s see what type of trouble we can get into.”

Three scenic fountains, two angry police officers, and one getaway chase later, they were outside of their hotel.

Chloe leaned against the room door, unable to catch her breath from the run because she was laughing so hard. “Did…did you see their faces?”

“Ja,” Nadine laughed, resting an arm against the door. “I can’t believe you were trying to skim coins out.”

“A girl has gotta make a living. Plus, I’m pretty sure one of those was a rare coin.”

They shared a few more chuckles as their breathing slowed.

“So what did you think of our date?” Nadine asked, direct as always. Chloe laughed. “I think you got a shot at a second one.”

She moved closer. “Ja?”

“Ja,” Chloe repeated, pulling her firmly against her by her belt loops for a kiss. They fit perfectly together (just as Chloe knew they would) and Nadine was an incredible kisser (just as Chloe knew she would be).

“Get the door,” Chloe whispered in a brief break between kisses. Her head slammed back against the door as Nadine reached into her pockets to fish out the room key. “Jesus, love.”

“Just being thorough in my search,” Nadine said, pressing a little harder. “You never know where thieves will hide things.”

 “Treasure hunter,” Chloe corrected, lifting her hips into Nadine’s touch. “And I wouldn’t hide keys in there.”

“What _would_ you hide in there?”

“Open the damn door and find out.”

“Roger,” Nadine laughed, pulling out the keys she had already found. Chloe pulled her into another kiss, distracting her from finding the keyhole. It took a few jabs, but Nadine got it in. After turning the key the wrong way and desperately jiggling the knob, she got the door open.

They stumbled inside.

“Close the door,” Nadine ordered, more than ready to carry her partner to one of their beds. Chloe didn’t like following commands, but she followed this one. She closed and locked the door for good measure. Nadine was on her for another kiss as soon as she turned away from the door.

Nadine put her hands under Chloe’s ass and lifted her up. Chloe moaned and wrapped around her. Nadine walked backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

She sank back onto the bed, keeping Chloe on top. Chloe wasted no time in pulling Nadine’s shirt out of her pants and running her hands down her abs. She had never been more appreciative of Nadine’s muscles as she was in that moment. She was also appreciative of the fact Nadine wasn’t questioning their unspoken decision to have sex on the first date.

She appreciated too soon.

“Wait,” Nadine said, pulling away from their kiss.

Chloe sighed, closing her eyes. Why couldn’t things be simple? Why couldn’t they have sex without talking about feelings she wasn’t ready to talk about yet? Women.

“But what about the treasure?”

“Wait? What?” Chloe asked, her eyes snapping open.

 “What about the treasure? We have to go back to the temple tomorrow.”

Relief flooded the treasure hunter. This wasn’t about stopping because of feelings. Unconcerned about the treasure, she leaned down to nibble Nadine’s neck. “So?”

Nadine arched up. It felt so ridiculously good she almost forgot her point. “So… maybe we should wait until tomorrow after we have the treasure? To be well rested?”

Chloe leaned back onto her knees, and she looked positively offended. “Nadine Ross, do you believe I can’t have sex with you all night and have the energy to steal a treasure tomorrow?”

Nadine arched a brow. “All night? You are quite confident, Frazer.”

A flash of red and Chloe’s shirt was off.

“I have every right to bed.”

A black bra soon joined her shirt. She wore a devilish smile. “Still focused on the treasure?”

“Ja,” Nadine growled, surging forward to kiss her again. “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> So…you know…Chandra is the god of fertility. What if Chandra blesses barren couples with children during the full moon instead of giving them golden treasure? What if one of our leading ladies ended up pregnant with the other’s baby? Is that a sequel you would want to read? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments.


End file.
